Lost Savior
by bsm117
Summary: Shepard and her elite team have just destroyed the collector base but after a freak accident they discover a ship that contains a dark secret. Now they must fight to survive from more than just the necromorphs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm starting a new Mass Effect/Dead Space series and I hope I can get off to a good start. Please give any suggestions you think that will lead to a better story. This is my second story so far, so please don't get pissed off at me if I do something you think is wrong. But that second story I mentioned is still be written so I have to split my time between the two, so updates might have some amount of time between them. Also please don't rage at me for the character that appears to random in this story. There is a reason he is there, which will be explained in the other story of mine, The Lost Solider, if you want to find out more. **

Lost Saviors

Chapter 1: A new nightmare

The Normandy started to gain distance from the exploding collector station. But they were running out of time, they needed to jump to FTL speed now!

"Get us out of here now Joker."

"Commander, I'm getting some strange readings from the FTL drive."

"We don't have time Joker, go now!"

"Jumping in 3...2...1... Jump!"

This wasn't like any jump she had gone through before. What you should see out a window during a jump is the black of space, but what she saw was a blood red color.

"Joker what is going on?"

But when the chair turned around she discovered something that should have been impossible. Ashley sat in the pilot's chair, but she was all mangled up. She stared at Shepard with dark red eyes and screamed "Make us whole!"

_5 minutes ago Joker's POV_

"Jumping in 3...2...1... Jump!"

Suddenly a noise burst out deafening Joker for a few moments. When he recovered he found that Shepard was on the floor, out cold.

"Someone get Shepard to the med-bay now."

All of the crew around him jumped into action while he alerted Chakwas.

"EDI what the hell was the noise?"

"Unknown but there is a signal embedded in the noise."

"What kind of signal?"

"Unknown. I am in the process of decoding it but I need about thirty hours to decode it, it will be faster if I am uninterrupted. In the interest of saving time I am disabling all my functions except for decoding the signal and emergency communication."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea EDI."

But there was no response from EDI. But as soon as Joker tried to take a break a siren started to wail. It was an alert tasked with only one function, to alert the pilot of an unknown ship broadcasting over unencrypted channels.

Joker then immediately patched it into the Normandy's systems so he could listen to and record it.

"USG Ishimura this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura."

Strange, what the hell did USG mean? It wasn't Alliance for sure, and he doubted it was pirates. Before he could ponder further the Normandy's sensors picked up an explosion.

"Shepard's team report to the briefing room immediately!"

_15 minutes later Tali's POV_

Things were getting worse and worse. First Shepard gets knocked out by that mysterious noise and now they were close to a possible hostile ship that clearly had firepower.

"EDI isn't available right now so I guess I'll run the briefing." Stated Joker

Strange, why wouldn't EDI be available?

"What do we know Joker?" asked Miranda

"About 15 minutes ago we intercepted this transmission. USG _Ishimura __this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura_. About five minutes after that the smaller ship; presumably the USG Kellion was destroyed or damaged by an explosion. We didn't and still don't have a visual on the ships so we can't confirm anything yet."

"When do you think we might be able to find those ships?" asked the new second in command Garrus.

"I was able to triangulate the transmission's source, giving us an approximate location. We should get a visual in about a minute stand-by."

That minute was one of the longest in her life. Everyone in this room was exhausted and stressed out; they had just destroyed the Collector base. They all deserved a vacation at the very least, now they might have to go on a new mission.

"Guys I just got a visual on that USG Ishimura, it's massive. The ship itself is more than a mile long, but I'm only picking up minimal power signs; you would think that a ship that size would consume as much power as half the Alliance fleet."

"Sounds like the ship was raided and some of the power generators on board were damaged or destroyed. Explains why they sent out a distress signal, and why a repair ship came instead of a war ship." replied Garrus

"I agree, but we can't do anything without Shepard's approval. Joker how long until Shepard is ready to go?" asked Miranda

"Dr. Chakwas said that Shepard is conscious but they need ten more minutes to make sure that nothing else is wrong with the commander."

"How soon can we get within boarding range?"

"About ten minutes"

"Let's get going then."

_Ten Minutes Later Shepard's POV_

Shepard's felt like she was having one hell of a hangover. But as time passed on it gradually got better. The image of Ashley had shaken her, but she didn't feel like mentioning it. Figured it was just a massive amount of stress. Once she got the situation reports she snapped out of her nightmares. She had managed to run into another massive ship that seems to be completely powerless and deserted. The last time she ran into a ship like this half of her team had been beaten senseless and she had been captured by their newest teammate, Master Chief 117.

"Joker how long until we can start ferrying people over?" asked Shepard

"Well there is an airlock we can connect the ship to then we can get everyone off at once."

"Good idea Joker, make it happen."

"Aye aye Commander"

"Also see if you can hail someone, or hack into their computer systems. Just try and get us some information on what's in that ship."

"I'll try Shepard but I can't guarantee any results."

_10 Minutes Later On the USG Ishimura_

"Team 1 is Tali, Thane and I. Team 2 consists of Garrus, Legion, and Jack. Team 3 is Master Chief, Zaeed, and Jacob. Team 4 is Miranda, Mordin, and Kasumi. First person named in each team's two through four is in command of that team. Samara and Grunt you two stay here and guard the ship, you two are the only reason I'm letting the Normandy stayed docked. If for any reason we need you to leave, the Normandy has to undock immediately."

"Shepard, I've detected that there are dozens of hull breaches throughout the ship, keep your oxygen harnesses close at hand just in case. Also I'm detecting minimal life signs onboard the ship, forty at most. But there is massive amounts of movement, watch your back." Warned Joker

"Got it Joker, thanks for the tip." Replied Shepard

"Okay your harnesses have two hours worth of oxygen in them. Let's move out, I want to get this over with."

"Roger" replied all the teams

Once the airlock doors opened they realized how big this ship was. The door led into some kind of hangar. It was almost big enough to let the Normandy land. But on one side of the hangar was some kind of damaged shuttle.

"Team 4, stay here and see what you can learn about that ship."

"Shepard, this ship doesn't appear to be normal human design, possible that a human splinter group built it but unlikely." Mordin exclaimed

"What makes you say that Mordin?"

"This shuttle seems to have been built by the same group that built the Ishimura. The chance of a splinter group having the resources to build the Ishimura is almost impossible."

"Tell me later, the rest of us need to move on."

"We'll contact you over the comm. if we have anything to report." Miranda said as Shepard started to walk away .

Shepard prayed they could find a few answers, she really needed information. This ship was massive and she had no idea where they were going or what they could expect to find. It would take a week to properly search this ship with the amount of people she had with her.

As teams 1-3 moved to the end of the long flight deck they discovered a door with a white hologram on.

"Tali, can you get us through this door?"

"Yeah sure Shepard, just give me a minute or two."

As Tali started working on the door, Shepard took some time to look around the room. Luggage was scattered everywhere, several people were obviously in a hurry. But as Shepard looked closer she noticed that hidden under a few of the bags was blood. There had been some sort of fight and it seems someone was trying to cover it up.

"Got it"

The doors opened and a after a few seconds the ceiling lights turned on.

"Shepard look in the corners." Said Zaeed

What Shepard found there was not pleasant. Two large pools of blood on opposite sides of the rooms greeted her.

"There is no way someone hadn't died already, that's a lot of blood." Jacob remarked

"What fuck did this though can't be too far though, the blood hasn't even dried yet. Plus, where are the bodies." Asked Jack

"As much as I don't like this, I have to agree. Shepard, I think something more deadly on this ship than just some pirates." remarked Garrus

"Why?"

"In this next room over here there is even more blood plus a lot of smashed vent guarders."

"Vent guarders, sounds like someone or something attacked using the vents. Lets split up, Team one is going to take the right hallway. Team 3; take that door to the left over there. Team 2, follow team 3 until they run into a fork in the road, and take the path they don't. One of our teams needs to find the Bridge. Once there we can download all the logs and schematics. Then we can regroup for evac." Shepard remarked

Everyone nodded and went to go carry out their assignments, but Shepard couldn't shake the feeling that they shouldn't be here, and that they were being watched. Shepard tried to blame her feelings on her stress. After all they had just finished a mission everyone believed to be a suicide mission. But the hope that thought brought didn't stick for long. As they passed through what was most likely some sort of flight lounge they noticed that there was a trail of vent guarder pieces that continued down the hallway.

"Shepard, it seems someone was chased down the hallway and a least six enemies dropped in from the vents. But there is no blood so far so it seems our mystery person got away." Commented Tali

"How do you know that?" Asked Shepard

"By the foot prints, look they are all made with blood but only one of them looks like it was made from boots. I don't know what made the others, plus they all appear to be recent based on how none of them are dried." Tali explained

"Someone must have had a lucky day." Shepard sarcastically replied

After what felt like an eternity walking they found that at the end of the hallway was an elevator.

"The other end of this elevator would be a great place for an ambush. Once the doors opened if there is anyone on the other side they would kill us easily." Thane noted

"I know Thane but I don't see any other way of doing this."

When they got inside they had to wait a minute for Tali to hack the controls. But when the elevator started to slow down an all too familiar smell assaulted her noise.

"It smells like we have a body or two in the next room, be ready for anything."

But when the doors opened she almost jumped back after finding what appeared to be some sort of creature lying near the only other exit.

"What is that thing Shepard?" yelled Tali

"I don't know but keep your voice down, who knows what else is nearby." Shepard replied

"Shepard we have a dead crew member over here." Called Thane

"Strange it seems that something ripped, or chewed, through almost all of his flesh." Remarked Shepard

But just as disturbing as that was the message he seemed to have written on the mirror in his own blood, _CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS_.

"Shepard, its John, my team and I seem to be on the other side of a door that leads to a tram. But a lockdown is in effect and we can't get through the door. Can you see if you can remove the lockdown from your part of the ship?"

"I'll see what I can do, is Team 2 with you?"

"No, they went to see if they could find an override of some sort. But they have been gone for about 15 minutes now."

"Ok Chief, I'll contact you if we make any progress."

"Talk to you soon then Ma'am."

Tali then gasped and yelled, "Where the Hell is the other body?"

Shepard turned to the exit to discover that Tali was right, the creature they had found was gone. Shepard stared at the ceiling.

**Well hello there readers, if you have read this story before you may notice that it seems a bit different. That is because it is, I have decided to overhaul this story because I read it and I was thinking WTF, why are there so many things I missed grammar wise. So I will be improving it, the first chapter however is largely the same. I can't guarantee that the other two will though. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Savior

Chapter 2: Cut off

Shepard stared at the ceiling, and on the ceiling was a recently destroyed vent cover.

"All teams watch out, hostiles like to play dead, put a few bullets in any dead body before turning your backs to them."

Shepard turned around to greet the back of the missing creature's arms. It hit her on the head and she blacked out.

Shepard woke up with a nasty headache and discovered that the lighting had failed. The room was pitch black, and to her alarm she realized she was alone.

"Thane, Tali do you hear me." Shepard desperately called out on the comm.

No answer, Shepard proceeded to call team 2 and 3 but she didn't even get any white noise from the comm. "Team 4, do you hear me?"

"Shepard this is Miranda, what's wrong?"

"My team and I were attacked; I got knocked out in the fight. But Tali and Thane were gone once I woke up. I couldn't reach them on the comm. or teams 2 and 3."

"Shepard we have no idea what is going on, but we were able to…" The comm. just cut out.

"Damn it!" Shepard screamed

This mission was getting worse every minute, as Shepard got up she make a shocking revelation, the only gun she had on her was pistol. Someone took her weapons, but that didn't make any sense. Her team wouldn't have, they would have just taken the thermal clips, and the Cain of course, but not her other weapons. Shepard realized that she needed to get out of here, before something else wandered in.

Shepard muttered to herself, "Team four is probably still at the damaged shuttle, all I have to do is trace my steps until I can reach them."

Seemed simple enough but she had a feeling this wasn't going to be simple. Once she got in the elevator she used her omni tool to reuse the code Tali used to hack it. But as the doors closed she saw the doors at the other end of the room open. Shepard had to make a hard choice to go back or not. Being armed only with her pistol she decided not to risk an encounter. As she stepped out of the elevator one of the creatures landed behind her. She ran; she didn't look back out of the fear it would slow her down. Once she got to the only other exit she used the same code as before and was able to open and lock the door just before it got to her, unfortunately she didn't get a good look at.

Gun fire started going off and Shepard tried to find the source of the noise. It was across what appeared to be some sort of tram way, also a man and a woman seemed to being starring at the only door on the platform. It was also apparent that the door was bent in at ridiculous angle, plus it had a fair sized hole.

"Oh no, the Chief said they had almost gotten to a tramway!"

_Master Chief's POV 5 Minutes Ago_

"Jacob, have you figured out what is wrong with our comm. units?" asked Master Chief

"Not for sure but it seems that someone is jamming our signal, otherwise we would at least be getting static."

"Is there any way you can override it."

"Sorry Chief, I can only guess that we are being jammed."

"Damn, well keep working on something to keep yourselves busy. I'll take guard duty."

They had been waiting like this for a long time. He knew that if someone didn't find a way to unlock this door soon they would need to try a new route to get to the bridge. He then turned off his external speakers and asked Cortana, "Can you do anything to get this door open or the comm. back up?"

"Sorry Chief can't unlock the door; it's locked because of a massive quarantine lock taking place in the flight lounge. I can't reestablish the comm. either."

"The flight lounge, you mean the one we came from." Asked John

"Maybe, I can't tell. There seem to be multiple flight lounges, meaning multiple hangers."

"Can you download a map?"

"No, there also happens to be some sort of executive lockdown on all systems, not even I can break them." Replied Cortana

"Can you start making a map as we start moving along? It's better than nothing if we start having to retrace our steps."

"I'll start working on it."

Well at least they were getting something done even if it was only map of where they had been. All of a sudden a burst transmission started up.

"Its Tali….Shepard…. MIA…..attacked…cut off the limbs….repeat…. no body shots…..ineffective….team 1….cut off… Normandy…..need backup… Thane… injured…..can't hold out long."

But as the Chief was about to address his team he heard talking from the other side of the door.

"Hammond did you hear that?"

"Yeah seems like that there are other people still alive on this ship, we need to go help."

"Hammond if we leave there is a good chance we won't be able to get back here; you saw those things that attacked us."

"Kendra did you her hear say Normandy, it sounded like she was talking about a ship. We could get off this ship, and we could use the backup."

"At least wait until Isaac comes back so we can regroup with him in the flight lounge."

"Just contact him."

"I can't, someone is jamming our comm."

"Well someone else was just talking over the comm."

"We could barely understand it, and it seems like it came from one of the wall emergency radios. Those things have much more power than ours do. Plus they don't install them on or near tram stations as they are the places that usually get the best signal on the entire ship."

"Fine, we'll wait until Isaac arrives, but you are most likely signing those people's death warrants."

"Better them than us."

Chief had enough of Kendra's bullshit.

"Cover me; I'm going to tear down that door."

"We got your back." Whispered Jacob

Chief backed up a several steps and ran straight into the door. The door's metal frame bent in violently, as most doors weren't meant to handle almost a ton in weight ramming at speeds of at least 30 kilometers an hour.

"Shit Hammond something big is trying to get through that door."

"Isaac its Hammond, if you can hear me hurry and get that tram fixed, something big is smashing through the door."

The Chief then gave the part of the door with the largest dent a hard kick, making a hole large enough for his hands to get through. He then started tear the metal apart, but as he was doing this the lights shorted out and Jacob and Zaeed started to open fire on something.

"Chief get us a way out, we are about to get overrun here." Screamed Zaeed

The Chief managed tear a huge chunk out of the door, a new person on the other side yelled "Go the tram's here and I've got to move.

The Chief yelled as he crawled out of the other side and discovered that the tram was leaving "Come on, I'll cover you!"

Jacob and Zaeed managed to crawl through, but by then what ever was trying to kill the team had retreated.

"What attacked us?" Asked John

"Don't quite know, but they charged us and they seem to have some sort of swords, as they made a gash in the metal." Responded Jacob

John nodded once and turned off his exterior speakers as he turned around. He asked Cortana, "Do you think that you could get that tram back here?"

"Sorry Chief, but for some reason it seems like you need manual input to activate it."

John didn't say anything to Cortana but he reactivated his exterior speakers. While he did this he thought that maybe he should tell his comrades about Cortana, even if it was so he wouldn't have to keep turning the speakers on and off.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for awhile, maybe we should organize a nap schedule, I have a feeling that we might not get many more chances to get some sleep." Remarked Zaeed

"We barely started this mission and you already want to sleep, that's a surprise." Remarked Jacob

"I have a feeling that Zaeed is right, I have a bad feeling about this mission. It might be an unusually long one." Commented John

_Present time Shepard's POV_

Shepard had to move before she could see what happened to the man and woman she saw, as Shepard heard footsteps approaching from the way she came. She ended up walking for what felt like an hour before she got back to the flight lounge. However a faint outline appeared to turn in her direction and then it jumped into a vent.

"Shit I'm not alone" muttered Shepard

However whatever was in the room with her decided not to reveal itself. Shepard opened the door to the shuttle bay and was relieved to see Team 4 just walking around. Kasumi turned around and noticed Shepard.

"Shep what is going on we haven't been able to contact anyone, not even Joker." Kasumi said, her voice showing that she was nervous.

"Why don't you just go back and talk face to face?" Asked Shepard

"We can't because somebody must have pushed a wrong button when you guys were in the flight lounge; the airlock is in emergency lockdown. The only thing that happens when you try to open it is that a V.I tells you that the flight lounge is quarantined." Explained Miranda

"Well I just passed through there and nothing was there so maybe it is open." Shepard responded.

The group walked towards the airlock to find that something bent the airlock doors from the inside and outside. It was completely inaccessible, and with their comm. being jammed they couldn't arrange an evac.

To make matters worse however was the fact that a very loud explosion erupted which was followed by several loud bangs. Nobody had even the slightest idea what was going on.

When everyone ran back they found the damaged shuttle they were studying to now be in charred pieces. Off in the distance Shepard saw the door to the flight lounge door lock into place.

Shepard stared at the now destroyed shuttle and said "That might have been our only way of the station, and something just blew it to hell."

"Shepard, just observed something, heard several loud bangs after explosion, would assume a weapon of some sort, but where are the corpses?"

Shepard looked down towards the lounge and only noticed some new blood stains. It was clear that something was on board and based of the strange looking footsteps those things might not be human.

_1 hour ago Tali's POV_

Tali turned towards Shepard only to see her get taken down by the "corpse" they had encountered. Thane acted quickly and used his biotics to throw it out of the way. The creature hit the wall hard, and Tali cringed at the sound of breaking bones. The thing wouldn't stay down though, and every time Tali shot it with her shotgun it would almost ignore it. All it did was stagger a little with each shot. Soon there were several fist sized holes all over its torso. It collapsed for a few seconds but it started making motions suggesting that it was going to get back up.

Thane grabbed Tali and started dragging her towards the exit, Tali screamed, "Thane we can't leave Shepard!"

Thane didn't look back or say anything though and just continued to pull her towards the exit. A few seconds later both of them were on the other side of the door and it locked automatically.

"Thane what is wrong with you. Shepard is probably unconscious; we just signed her death warrant by leaving her!" Tali screamed

Before Thane could answer the walking corpse started to bang on the door trying to get to them.

"See that thing is crazy, it will rip Shepard to pieces!" Tali yelled

"Tali I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do, if we stayed in there all three of us would be dead, do you think Shepard would have wanted that?" Thane replied in a calm voice

Tali had no chance to reply because the creature that attacked them landed between them. Both of them made a break for the next room because there was no maneuvering room where they were. If they could get to the next room they would have a chance of killing it.

Tali somehow made if first and used the code she had used for the doors she had encountered so far. It just flashed red and some sort of V.I. replied "Emergency quarantine in effect please standby."

"Bosh'tet!" Screamed Tali

A hand grabbed Tali and turned her around, Tali almost started shooting but she recognized Thane in time.

"Thane what is going on?" asked Tali

"Tali don't worry its dead, I used my biotics to slow it down and its legs and head snapped off. It appears the only way to kill these things is to cut off the limbs. I guess that dead crew member was right after all." Explained Thane

"Let's get Shepard and get the hell out of here."

Thane nodded and they started a long walk back. It took ten minutes to find their way back. It was now apparent to Tali that regrouping on this ship was going to be almost impossible.

They finally made it back to where the first fight took place but Tali noticed that there was one major difference, Shepard wasn't here!

"Tali we need to go."

"I know, I'm coming."

Neither of them talked for about ten minutes, they just kept wandering. They didn't think about how Shepard was gone, and gone because they couldn't save her.

"Tali!" yelled Thane

Tali turned to see a massive tentacle moving towards her. Thane stepped in front of her, but it merely slapped him away. He rammed right into the steel wall and collapsed, and Tali heard at least two very distinct snaps. The tentacle grabbed her, yanked her off her feet and started to drag her down the hall.

However, part of the ceiling caved in and cut the tentacle in two. Tali stared at the mess in front of her, if it had happened a second or two later she would be in tiny pieces. Tali regained her senses and ran over to Thane, who was unconscious. Tali scanned Thane with her omni tool to figure out what to do to keep him alive.

The omni tool beeped, signaling that it was done, the results were better than expected. Thane suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, his right wrist was broken, and he had heavy bruising on his back. It was incredible he survived, that smack should have done worse, but there was no time to worry about that though, Tali really need to contact someone or else she would have to carry Thane back to the Normandy by herself.

Tali felt her adrenaline kicking in, and now was not the time for that. Tali took a deep breath and looked around the hallway she was in and noticed a sign on the wall that read "Emergency Radio", thankfully pointing towards the half of the hallway that wasn't covered in rubble. She was excited at first then wondered if that meant what she thought it did. After all, her English had gotten rusty in the two years she was back in the flotilla.

She sprinted down the hall, oblivious to the fact that there might be more enemies waiting for her. When Tali turned the corner she found a big block on the wall, when Tali approached the block opened up so that Tali was looking at a screen with a microphone picture flashing in the top right corner.

Tali realized that was the emergency radio and said,

"Its Tali we've been attacked and Shepard is MIA. To kill them you need to cut off the limbs not body shots. I repeat no body shots, no body shots they are completely ineffective. Team 1 is cut off from the Normandy, Thane and I need backup. Thane is badly injured he can't hold out long."

Tali stood still for an entire five minutes waiting for an answer, one that never came. Tali collapsed, there seemed no way out. Tali slowly marched he way off to Thane, thankfully he was awake, but he didn't look all that great.

"Thane, don't move. It'll be alright soon, don't worry."

"It's fine Tali. I noticed I broke a few ribs, I'm lucky none of them ruptured one of my lungs, that would have been a problem."

Tali just nodded, and tried to keep him from moving. That was when her omni tool started to beep, meaning she was getting a signal.

"Tali, its Garrus. We picked up your message, how bad is it?"

"I'm fine Garrus" Tali turned to see Thane talking in his own mike, "Have you had any word from Shepard or the others?"

"No, we last saw Team 3 near the tram station. The door to it was locked so we went to look for an override. We couldn't find anything and now we're lost. Wait hold on."

Tali grew tense, "Garrus what's wrong?"

"I think I found something interesting, I found this data pad that shows its position on this deck. It seems like we are close to the tram repair station."

Tali looked around to see if she could find something to tell her where they were. She was in extreme luck, as there was another arrow that read Tram repair station.

"Garrus apparently Thane and I are close to the repair station because there are arrows pointing the way to it."

"That's great news; we will meet up with there. One other thing you said that you were attacked, was it mercenaries or slavers?"

"Neither Garrus, it appears to be some sort of alien life form, humanoid in shape, but other than that though I can't say, I didn't get a good look at the thing. There was also a giant tentacle, Garrus these things seem to show extreme intelligence. They know just when to strike, be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"That's what I was afraid you say, I'll contact you as soon as I get to there."

"See you there."

Tali took a second to catch her breath. Things finally seemed to be going their way, just make it to Garrus and his team. Tali helped Thane to his feet, then started going towards the repair station.

**Hello everyone, this is my new chapter two. It has been completely changed, so I hope you enjoy this one, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Savior

Chapter 3: New Alliances

_Garrus's POV Present Time_

"What did Tali say Garrus?" asked Jack

"Tali told me that she and Thane are close to the Tram repair station, so we are going to meet up there."

"Garrus, it would be logical to assume that the trams enter that station through the railway. We are below the rail, so we may need to improvise to regroup with them." Noted Legion

Garrus hadn't thought of that, but it also made sense that if a tram part fell off there would be a quick an easy way to get to it, probably in the form of a ladder. Garrus didn't worry so much because they would figure something out, they always did.

Garrus gave the data pad one more look then started moving out. The way ahead was almost impossible to see. He turned on his rifle's flashlight. Jack and Legion did the same, but the three flashlights didn't help that much though, and Garrus had a bad feeling about going this way. He looked over the data pad again; there was a maintenance shaft about twenty feet ahead. The route would take longer, but they wouldn't have to find a way up when they reached the repair station, or travel through this darkness.

They walked for about thirty seconds until Legion said, "We are picking up a low growling sound, about fifty feet ahead of us."

Garrus strained to hear, but it was in vain.

"Legion are you sure, I don't hear anything."

"Both of you shut the hell up, do you see those orange lights over there!" Shouted Jack

Garrus saw them quite easily; at least his eye sight seemed to be working.

"What about them?"

"They seem to be multiplying." Replied Jack

Garrus took another look and noticed that three more pairs had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh crap, run for the door!"

They took off quickly; as they all had realized that those things that attacked Tali had just found them. About halfway there the creatures must have realized that they were spotted, as they all started screaming, and the lights were moving towards them.

Garrus made it to the door to find it open, he went in and cleared the room. There was nothing in it so far, but based on how loud the screaming was getting, it was clear that it wasn't going to stay like that for long.

"Legion, seal the door!" yelled Garrus

Legion set to work, but Garrus noticed that a pair of eyes were getting very close. Garrus brought his rifle to bear, but the door slammed shut, and something flew right by his head.

He released the breath he was holding and said, "Good job Legion."

"What the fuck is this?" asked a rather disgusted Jack

Garrus turned to look, and found an arm lying on the floor. But this arm was very strange; it had some sort of blade growing out from the hand.

"Too bad Mordin isn't here; he would be able to tell us what this is." Commented Garrus

Garrus stared at the map they had and then started moving towards the repair station. They moved without incident for about twenty minutes. To Garrus these minutes of quiet were now unbearable, he kept feeling like he was being watched. His paranoia wasn't helped by the low lighting, or the blood stains on the walls.

"It appears we have reached our destination." Legion remarked

Garrus was surprised; he had thought it would have taken longer.

"Legion, open the door, we'll cover you."

Legion went to work, while Garrus and Jack waited there. It was the longest minute of his life. But eventually he heard the unlocking of the door.

When the door opened he saw Tali waiting there.

"Tali, you made pretty good time."

"Thane managed to start walking on his own, so that sped things up. As for the fact we were only five minutes away."

"So what the hell do we do next?" asked an impatient Jack

"We still don't know if one of the other teams made it to the bridge. We have to get that data, until then all other concerns are not a priority."

"What about reestablishing comms. Without them we won't be able to reach the Normandy." Noted a concerned Tali

Garrus was about to answer on how they couldn't worry about that, but something rammed into the door they used to get in the repair station.

Jack said what everyone had on their minds, "What the fuck was that?"

_Master Chief's POV Present Time_

John jerked awake, that had been the fifth scream that woke him up. He briefly considered trying to go back to sleep, but he decided against it since waking up every five minutes didn't seem to be helping.

"What is the situation?" asked John

"Well I can't say anything has changed; no hostile contacts, and comms. are still down." Answered Jacob

Suddenly the ship's V.I. announced, "Tram approaching flight deck."

"Well about god damn time." Mumbled Zaeed

They cleared the tram, only finding a few bloodstains, and set the tram's destination to the bridge.

"If anyone can hear me this is John. We are in a tram and heading to the bridge."

No one answered, causing John to sigh. He sat down and waited for what felt like an hour.

John found himself in complete darkness, and then suddenly a red object lit up. He walked towards it; he couldn't stop no matter how much he tried. It was like he was being controlled; when he got close he noticed that this object had what seemed like thousands of markings on it. He suddenly stopped, that was when someone walked from behind the red object, and he almost immediately recognized this figure as Cortana. Cortana approached, and it was when she did this that John registered some disturbing differences about her. She wasn't blue, she was blood red. However it was more disturbing that she was limping.

She screamed, "Make us whole again!"

John awoke, he took a breath. He was just having a bad dream; there was nothing to worry about.

The tram slowed down to a stop, and then the doors opened. John stood up, and proceeded out the door. It was quiet; he expected that there would be someone on the bridge; after all wouldn't the bridge be the most secure part of the ship.

They entered a long hallway, as they started down it Zaeed said, "Hold on, remember what the commander said, 'hostiles like to play dead'." As he pointed toward a corpse half way down the hall.

John was about to fire when the body was hit by Jacob's biotics, and exploded.

At the end of the hallway they found a store, and a massive door. Most of the holographic interfaces they had seen so far had been red, this one was white. Zaeed and touched the center, which caused the door to begin opening.

Jacob muttered, "Finally a door that actually opens for us."

They all fell silent, as what lay before them was unbelievable. The bridge was massive, it was bigger than the whole cargo deck on the Normandy, and most of it was open space.

"God damn" muttered Zaeed

The mood was killed though when someone shouted "Holy shit".

All three of them brought up their weapons. A man ran towards them from the far end of the bridge, causing the Chief to lower his weapon a bit. That was a mistake, as something jumped from the behind the man and wrestled him onto the ground. It appeared the thing was trying the rip of his face, as it kept trying to bit it. John ran as fast as he could, and when he reached it he used his momentum to increase the power of his kick. The creature flew over the rail, and John heard a crunch.

"Thanks for the help, I'm surprised that someone is still alive on this ship." Replied the man John had just saved

John helped the man to his feet and asked, "What's your name, and what were you trying to do?"

"My names Hammond, I was trying to get into the command computer to find out what the hell happened to this ship."

"Wait, you mean you weren't on board when this started." Asked Jacob

"No, I was the commander of the USG Kellion, the ship sent to here to repair the Ishimura."

Jacob and Zaeed gave each other a glance, and John said, "Yes we heard your message as you approached."

Hammond yelled, "Then why the hell did you not warn us about what was happening!"

"The Kellion wasn't the only ship to pick up the distress call; we were on the Normandy at the time." Replied Jacob as he tried to calm Hammond down

"Wait, you have another ship waiting. We need back up if we are going to secure the Ishimura."

"We need to get all the data from the bridge first."

Hammond gave a sigh, rubbed his forehead and said, "There's an executive lockdown on all systems, you won't be able to download anything useful."

"We spend all this time trying to find the bridge and as soon as we get there we can't download the god damn data." Mumbled Zaeed

"Do you have the override codes?" Asked Jacob

"No, but I have one of my men trying to reach them."

"Where are they?" asked John, who was getting impatient

"On the Medical deck, I'll try to contact him."

Hammond fiddled around with part of his suit for a second, and then responded, "Something seems to be interfering with my comm."

"God damn it" mumbled Zaeed

The ship V.I came online and said, "Hazardous anomaly detected, quarantine activated."

A metal grating then covered all the doors, and yellow hazard lights turned on.

"Oh shit" muttered Hammond

_Shepard's POV 1 Hour Ago_

Shepard was starting to panic; something was able to destroy the entire shuttle without heavy explosives, as they would have heard a rocket launcher going off.

"Shepard, should we go to the bridge or try to get comms. back up." Asked Miranda

Shepard thought long and hard, on one hand they find out what the hell happened to this ship, and on the other she could find her team.

"Change of plans, we're going to get comms. back up, otherwise we can't get off this ship."

Everyone nodded and started to move out, when Shepard noticed that a woman was standing in the doorway at the end of the hangar.

Shepard brought her pistol up and asked "Do you guys see that?"

"Yes Shepard, also appears to be limping. Suggest caution." Answered Mordin

"Hello, how bad are you hurt?" Asked Shepard

The woman didn't answer, but started to laugh hysterically. She brought up something to her throat.

"Don't do it, you're safe now!" Screamed Shepard

However, she didn't seem to hear Shepard and the laughing just increased, and before Shepard could stop her, the woman slit her throat. Shepard then watched as her body collapsed on the floor.

They all ran over to her, each knowing that they could do nothing to save her.

Shepard cringed when she got a good look at her body; she seemed to have been mauled before she took her own life.

"Mordin what can you tell me?"

"Shepard, appears human was mauled, infection started in her wounds, she would have been dead in an hour anyway." Replied Mordin

Shepard just shook her head; this mission was getting more disgusting by the minute.

"Well let's get going, and hope we don't find whatever the hell mauled her."

They spent about thirty minutes wandering around looking for a clue of where they were going.

"Shepard, look at this." Miranda called out

Shepard went over to Miranda and wasn't happy with what she found. It was a dead corpse that looked like the one she found before she was knocked out. She didn't worry so much though, as the thing on the floor was missing its right arm, and had a hole the size of her head in its chest.

"Thank god you're here Mordin, what is this thing."

Mordin scanned the creature with his Omni tool, and when he looked at the results he seemed shocked, and Shepard took that as a bad sign.

"Mordin what is it?" asked Shepard

"Shepard, this creature is human."

Shepard looked back at the corpse and asked "Are you sure Mordin?"

"Positive, human DNA, but shows signs of extreme heat damage, and all vital organs have been repurposed as extra armor for the torso."

"A living human was turned into this abomination? "

"No, not living, subject was dead before turned into this."

"How can you tell?"

"The inside of Necromorph shows signs of rotting for at least a week; the outside has only started recently."

"What do you mean Necromorph?"

"It translates to Dead Form, name seemed appropriate."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Muttered Shepard

"Tram approaching Flight Deck" Announced the ship's V.I

"Finally, something good happens." Remarked Kasumi

They cleared the tram, only finding some blood stains. Shepard looked at the control panel to look for any clue as to where the comm. dish would be. She couldn't find anything, there was no comms. deck, which surprised Shepard since of the size of this vessel.

"Well I guess we are going to the bridge after, maybe there we can find out exactly where the comms. array is." Remarked Shepard

"Well maybe one of the other teams has reached the bridge." Replied Kasumi, trying to boost everyone's sprits

Shepard set the tram to the bridge and sat down in one of the chairs.

Shepard was back on the Normandy, flying away from a planet. Shepard was tensing, but she didn't know why.

"All right everybody, hang on!" yelled Joker

Then it hit Shepard, it was Virmire, where she had to sacrifice Ashley. Shepard turned around and started heading for the conference room .But before she could make it halfway though she was shoved to the ground. Shepard looked up to see a mangled Ashley staring at her, she yelled, "You killed me!"

Shepard jerked awake; she had a nightmare, and a very realistic one at that.

"Shepard are you alright? We didn't want to wake you, but Mordin noticed that your eye movement was rather extreme." Asked a concerned Miranda

"Yeah I'm fine, just dreaming."

"Looked more like a nightmare."

Shepard didn't reply; she didn't want to talk about it. That moment was one of the hardest of her life.

"Tram approaching Bridge." Called out the V.I

"Good, will finally find answers." Quirked an excited Mordin

The tram pulled up to surprisingly dark tram station. The doors opened, and when they did Shepard could have sworn that somebody ran through the door way to the bridge. It was so dark though that Shepard wouldn't have been sure if the thing ran five feet in front of her face.

"Watch yourself, thought I saw something." Warned Shepard

They all turned on their flashlights, but then the lights turned on, of course. But what it showed was rather disturbing. Several bodies had been piled in a corner, all seemed to have been mauled, a few of them were missing limbs.

"My god, what happened here?" asked Kasumi, who seemed to need a trash can

"Do you need a minute Kasumi?" asked Miranda

"No, I'll be fine, but still…"

Several loud bangs started ringing out.

"Sounds like gunshots." Whispered Miranda

They all slowly proceeded, trying to find the source of the shots. The noise grew louder and louder, and they found that a large door was in between them and the battle that was going on.

Shepard reached out for the large white button in the center of the door when Miranda asked, "Shepard are you sure you want to open that?"

"Those people on the other side may be the only people we will find on this ship, remember that Joker said there was forty life signs max before we arrived."

Miranda nodded but she hesitated, showing that she still didn't think that this was the best course of action. Shepard hit the button and the door opened. Shepard was shocked to find several necromorphs on the ground. Almost all of them were missing most of their limbs, and then a new one, one with a tail instead of legs, flew across the bridge and over the rails, screaming as it fell to its death.

Then the last person she expected walked out from behind some sort of elevator. John looked at them, but showed no sign of surprise, though Shepard knew he just hid his emotions very well.

"John, it's great to see that you're alive."

"It's good to see you again Ma'am." Answered John

Zaeed and Jacob walked from around the elevator, and both seemed extremely surprised to see her.

"Shepard, Tali said you were MIA, made it sound like you were dead." Stated Jacob

"Wait, your comms. are working?" Shepard asked

"No, someone how Tali managed to get through the jamming, but barely, only got a fraction of her message, we are pretty sure she said Shepard and MIA in the same sentence though." Replied Jacob

Shepard saw movement out of the corner of her eye and brought her gun up to a man who snuck up on Mordin, he had his gun trained on Mordin's head.

"Hammond hold on, he is with us!" yelled John

"What do you mean he is with you he isn't even human!" Hammond yelled back

Shepard decided to lower her gun, as having that pointed at Hammond wouldn't help. When Hammond saw Shepard lower her weapon he lowered his as well.

Shepard said, "Are you seriously telling me you haven't heard of Salarians before."

Hammond arched his eyebrow but said nothing of it, obviously trying not to cause further argument.

Shepard turned to the Chief and asked, "Did you get the data we need?"

"No, there happens to be an executive lockdown on all systems, until Hammond's man gets them we can't get the data or do anything for that matter."

Shepard turned to Hammond and asked, "Well do you know how close he is to getting here?"

"No, the comm. blackout is preventing me from contacting him."

"Well is there anything we can do to get comms. back online." Asked Miranda

"Once the executive lockdown is overridden we can go to the comm. array, but until then no. It's probably best that we stay here until he gets back."

"And if he's dead?" asked Shepard

Hammond just looked down and didn't reply, which gave Shepard a clear message. If he's dead, there is no chance to fix any of this."

"Shepard can't we just walk back to the Normandy, I mean we left it attached to the airlock." Asked Jacob

"Airlock destroyed, can't reach Normandy." Answered Mordin

Jacob just rubbed his temple, it was clear that everyone was getting stressed by this mission. Shepard couldn't blame them, this mission was actually worse than the assault on the Collector base, and that was said to be a suicide mission.

Suddenly the door to the bridge started to open, and everyone had their gun trained on it. However Shepard was beyond surprised as Garrus walked through the door.

"Well isn't this a surprise, it looks like the whole gang is here."

"Garrus, great to see you're still alive."

Tali, Thane, Jack and Legion then came through the door, and Shepard fell into a somber mood when she noticed that Thane was limping.

"We also managed to find a survivor when we tried to get up here." Noted Tali, as Garrus seemed t have forgotten

That moment another person walked in, he was in some sort of armor which was very strange.

"Isaac, you made it, thank god!" yelled a very excited Hammond

"Wait do you have the override codes for the executive lockdown?" Asked Kasumi

"Yeah I have them, but they almost weren't worth what we had to go through to get them." Isaac mumbled

"What the hell happened?" asked a curious Hammond

"It's a long story." Replied Garrus

"Well we have some time." Commented Shepard

"Ok, but we might want to find a place to sit and hide."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. You may notice that it went through the point of view of the three groups; I plan to do this as much as possible so you know what is happening to all of the characters. I know that Isaac had an extremely small role in this chapter, but trust me he will be much more important in the next one. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I didn't spot, and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Saviors

Chapter 4:

_Garrus' POV 2 hours ago_

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jack

No one answered; they just stood still and trained their weapons on the door. The door had almost been shattered to pieces; Garrus wondered why they would stop when they were so close.

He shrugged and asked, "Does anyone here have any idea how to get out?"

No one said a word; Garrus leaned on the rail and rubbed his head, trying to think how to get out of this mess until he noticed a vent at the bottom of the room.

He smirked realizing that they would be able to leave while probably not running into the enemy.

"Guys look down there; I see a vent that we can use to get out of this room."

"Garrus; those things usually attack from the vent, if we go in there we are going to get swarmed." Responded Tali

Garrus paused for several seconds, he was about to speak again when there was a loud scream.

"We can confirm that no known species could have made that noise." Noted Legion

Then without warning something started to bang on the door again, and it was going to buckle in a minute.

"We don't have a choice; we either go through the vent or get killed by whatever the hell that thing is!"

Everyone started hoping over the rail, all making a run for their one chance. Tali made it to the vent first so she was busy using her omni tool to burn the edges of the grating. She was done in thirty seconds flat, and Garrus kicked in and checked for hostiles. There were none, at least for now.

Garrus motioned everyone to go through, and as soon as Thane managed to limb through he crawled in as well. Garrus waited until everyone had gotten a good distance away from him, then he primed a grenade that John had given him. Garrus started crawling as fast as he could as he knew the next part wasn't very pleasant.

There was a loud crack, and when Garrus looked back he smirked when he noticed that the vent had collapsed behind him, which was going to buy them a lot of time.

"Garrus what happened back there are you alright?" asked Tali

"I'm fine I was just buying us some time." Replied Garrus

"What did you do?"

"I set off one of the grenades John gave me."

Tali looked rather surprised but didn't say anything. It was a long story anyway about how he got it, as John really didn't like to share his equipment. As Garrus started crawling he realized why, it was a hell of a lot better than any of theirs.

The team just crawled on and on, it seemed that there was no way out. This went on for about an hour or so when out of nowhere however he got this throbbing in his head and his right arm felt like it was broken.

Garrus ended up bumping into Tali because he was so focused on his sudden pain, he immediately replied, "Sorry Tali, why did we stop?"

Tali didn't even respond; she just sat still, not saying anything. Garrus then started feeling something weighing him down, he realized he was on the floor unable to get up.

Garrus was able to look up at Tali however; he noticed that Tali seemed to be uttering a death rattle, in fact when Garrus took a closer look he saw some sort of liquid coming out of her suit.

Garrus ignored the pain in his body and asked, "Tali what's wrong?"

Tali didn't say anything, but she collapsed and revealed why she was she making a death rattle, on the other side of her was a creature feasting on some sort of long tube, and behind it was everyone else; Jack, Legion, and Thane in a crumpled heap.

Garrus realized with horror that thing killed everyone, and it was feeding on some sort of organ from Tali. Garrus started to back up trying to try and get room to pull out his rifle. But he ran into the wall and made a big thump. The thing that was feeding on Tali now noticed him and charged at him. Before Garrus could stop it the creature had pinned him against the wall and was about to take a bite out of him. Garrus closed his eyes and responded by head butting it.

Garrus opened his eyes to see Jack holding her head in her hands while Thane, Tali and Legion tried to hold him down.

Garrus looked around him and stopped thrashing, and the three let go of him. Garrus was still looking around while Tali went to help Jack. Jack nodded that she was ok and walked over to Garrus.

"What the fuck was that for I was trying to help you!" yelled an understandably upset Jack

"I'm sorry Jack, one minute I was up in the vent and a second later I was down here, I freaked out, I'm sorry." Responded Garrus

Jack didn't say anything, she just slapped him across the face, but it was obviously a sign of forgiveness as she didn't hit him very hard.

"What happene-" Garrus almost yelled as he tried to get up, his right arm felt like it was on fire.

Tali waved her omni tool over his arm and the pain abruptly stopped.

Garrus put all his weight on to his left arm and looked at Tali for answers.

"We were just crawling looking for a vent to get out when all of a sudden we heard a crash behind us; it turns out that part of the vent collapsed. You had actually fallen in the worst place to fall; you fell head first onto a rail and snagged your arm around that rail, and some more vent fell on top of you." Tali said

Garrus nodded and asked, "Are we good to move out?"

Tali scanned him again, and after looking at the results for a minute she replied, "We can but I'm not sure it's a great idea. Your arm is broken so firing your weapon is going to impossible."

Garrus forgot about that but he knew that they needed to get to the bridge, as he had said earlier all other concerns were secondary.

Garrus asked, "Does anyone know where we are?"

Jack was looking at the map they had used on the flight deck, and called out, "We're on the Medical deck; I think I found a tram boarding station that we can use to get to the bridge."

"Good, it's time to get what we came for." Replied Garrus

Garrus managed to get up, and thanks to the medi-gel Garrus was able to get up without feeling anything from his arm.

Garrus took a look at the map; it appeared they were in some sort of imaging diagnostic room. All they had to do was take a sort walk to the security station, then walk down the hallway and get a ride at the tram station.

Garrus lead the group toward some sort of service elevator.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to do this one at a time." Remarked an irritated Jack

"I'll go down and clear the room, follow me down when I say the all clear." Remarked Garrus as he walked towards the elevator.

Tali stood in front of the elevator and said, "No I'll go down, you won't be able to fire your gun if anymore of those things are down there."

Garrus was going to argue but the way Tali's eyes looked at him through the visor stopped him in his tracks. Tali hopped on and gave the switch a quick rundown; thankfully she didn't have to hack it, as it worked with just the touch of a button.

The elevator started its climb down and Garrus couldn't help watch over the side to make sure Tali was safe, after all Tali was one of the closet friends he had. However the sound of a breaking vent behind him occupied his attention. Everybody on the upper platform was looking frantically for whatever had just dropped in with them. There was nothing, and then it hit Garrus. Tali said that these things acted like animals, why would animals attack a large group when one of them was alone. Garrus almost hurled himself over the edge to find Tali.

She was waiting below, she seemed about to call the rest of them down when Garrus noticed a pair of orange eyes in a dark corner.

Garrus yelled "Tali look out!"

Tali turned around as fast as possible, she brought her shotgun about halfway up before the thing pounced on her. It knocked the two of them under the upper floor, so Garrus couldn't see what was happening. He looked over to the elevator, but he realized that would take too long, so he leapt over the rail, and landed to find that Tali was panting, and the creature that attacked her was on the floor, missing its head.

"Are you ok Tali?" asked Garrus

_Tali's POV Present Time_

"Tali look out!"

Tali snapped around to see a black creature pounce on her. It pushed her into a nearby wall, stabbed her in her abdomen and started to chew on her neck. The worst part was the fact that it already breached her suit, and there was no telling what kind of bacteria was on its teeth or blade. Her adrenaline kicked in, and she was able to push it back far enough so she could strike at its head. She used all of her strength that she had to hit creature in the head with her gun. She was surprised, and a little disgusted, when its head actually snapped off.

Tali put her hands on wound to stop the bleeding and started to pant. Thanks to a mixture of pain, stress, exhaustion, and an infection thanks to that thing she couldn't even stand up straight.

Tali heard a loud thump, looking up slightly she saw Garrus looking at her, obviously trying to figure out if she was okay.

"Are you ok Tali?" asked Garrus

She looked up and replied "No, that thing managed to breach my suit, it auto sealed itself but I think I have a fever."

Garrus muttered something under his breath and called the rest of the team down.

"Okay everyone, we need o get off this deck, at this rate the team will probably be dead in an hour. Jack which way to the tram station?"

"It looks like we have to go through that door." Replied Jack

Everyone looked to where Jack had pointed. The door was a little banged up, it was also half open. From where they were it appeared that there was no light beyond the door, which was the last thing they needed.

Tali asked, "Are you sure that there isn't another way?"

Jack gave the thing another look, and then shook her head.

"Bosh'tet!"

Garrus joined the conversation and said, "It looks like we don't have a choice. Let's go."

They walked for about five minutes, or really crawled for five minutes. Tali realized that she was slowing everyone down, but she couldn't do anything about that. She looked forward to see everyone with their guns drawn, even Garrus. Damn it, he shouldn't be using that; it will screw his arm up even more.

Tali started to limp faster in an attempt to catch up; there might have been something she could do, even in the terrible condition she was in. However they opened the door to find that several creatures were doing something to a pile of corpses. This wasn't the same kind of creature that had managed to bite her though, they were bat like creatures, except much bigger.

"What the fuck are they doing?" asked Jack

Before anyone could voice their opinions one of the creatures stabbed a corpse in the head, and that's when things really got interesting. The corpses started to decay, then started burning almost, Tali saw some sort of boiling liquid coming out of the body. It got worse by the second, it then turned into a thing that everyone recognized; it was the type of creature that had been attacking them.

Everyone started making a glance towards the door that read tram station over it, but the creatures were right next to it.

Garrus looked straight ahead towards an open door on the other side of the room and ordered, "Everyone through that open door. Now!"

Everyone started running, and this made Tali panic, there was no way she would be able to make it time. Tali suddenly felt weightless, and Tali looked up to see Jack pulling her across the room with her biotics.

Surprisingly Jack's idea worked, Tali was able to make it to the other side before the creature even got up.

After Tali landed in the room Legion activated some sort of emergency lockdown, it sealed the door behind them.

"We are ready to proceed." Commented Legion

Tali took a look around, they were in a dark hallway, but thankfully it was short.

"Did anyone else notice that there was some sort of barricade around the door we came through?" Commented Thane

"Yeah I saw, it seems that somebody didn't want people getting in, or out." Replied Garrus

As they turned the corner Garrus remarked, "I think the barricade was trying to keep people in."

"Why do you say that?" asked Tali, who was still trying to keep up.

"This is the Clinic, any injured personal would have come here, and we saw what those things did to the bodies." Replied Garrus

Garrus turned around to ask Tali if she needed a thermal clip, but he didn't say anything when he noticed that she was limping.

"Tali how bad is it?"

Tali didn't respond. She didn't want anyone to be worrying about right now.

"Tali how bad are your injures?"

This time Tali did respond, "I get got stabbed by that thing, but we don't have time to worry about that."

"Damn it Tali, why didn't you tell me." Garrus rushed over to her while he said that. He scanned her with his omni tool, then said, "Well it looks like it barely nicked you, and you don't have any internal bleeding so you should be fine."

Tali started to move past him when Garrus put his arm on her shoulder, but Tali brushed him off and kept going.

"Jack is there any other way off this deck?" asked Garrus

Jack looked over the map for about a minute until she saw something, "Yeah I think I see a secondary tram station."

Jack took the lead, when the door to the med clinic opened she backed up, which gave Tali a scare. Jack hadn't been that afraid of the creatures they had fought so far, what made her flinch.

Tali took a look inside, and instantly regretted it; there were bodies everywhere, and a rather large amount of blood on the floor and walls. Tali looked back towards Jack and asked "Are you sure that there is no other way?"

Jack was nodded, and Tali swore under her breath.

Suddenly Thane whispered, "Does anyone hear that?"

Everyone was quiet, nothing made a sound.

Garrus replied, "I don't hear anything?"

Thane started scanning the room and said, "That's the problem, they are always silent right before they attack."

Everyone pulled out their guns and started scanning the room; eventually something was heard crawling through the vents, but it was going in the direction away from them.

Garrus asked, "Strange, I never thought that those things would back away from a fight, thoughts?"

Jack jokingly speculated, "Yeah, they know we would kick their asses."

Legion seemed t have noticed something, he walked away from the group and said, "We believe we know why hostiles left the area."

Everyone walked to him, expecting to see something horrible. But in reality it wasn't that bad, it was a corpse, actually Tali noticed that it was one of those creatures, minus its arms of course.

Thane was the first to catch on, he explained, "There must be a survivor, probably a group of them. It appears that the creatures are going after them to finish them off."

Tali looked around the room, and was ecstatic to find that there seemed to be only one other door in the room, and it was open.

"Guys look; there is an open door over there. If we are fast we can find that group of survivors."

Garrus replied, "Good catch Tali, let's go."

Everyone started to run towards the door, and the Medi-Gel Tali's suit was administering finally managed to block the pain from her injuries. She started in a run behind them, knowing that as soon as the Medi-Gel wore off she would be in even more pain.

They ran for five minutes, thankfully it appeared that there was only one way to go that entire time. They finally reached an elevator, Garrus hit the button to call when Jack said, "This elevator goes to the morgue."

Tali thought to herself "_These things are made from human corpses, now we are going to a morgue."_

The elevator opened, and they all crammed in.

It wasn't a long ride, but it wasn't a comfortable one either. But everyone forgot that when the elevator stopped, as there was screaming and gunshots from the other side.

Garrus opened the door, and when it opened everyone's jaw dropped.

There was a person in the room who had one of the bat things under its feet. It grabbed the things tentacle; then pulled until the creature was ribbed in half.

"I like his style." Commented Jack

Tali couldn't help but smirk, and then the person turned around to see all of them staring at him.

Tali took a chance to examine the armor further, it was very strange. It didn't have a clear visor to see out of, it was instead replaced by a blue material of some kind.

It walked over to one of the dead creatures; it grabbed something from the creatures back. Then it walked over to the group.

He took a look at Garrus, Thane, and Legion, and seemed to be a bit more nervous. It said, "Um... what the hell happened to you three?"

Garrus responded, "What, you never seen or heard of aliens?"

He folded his arms across his chest and responded, "No, but as you traveling with two humans here I would guess that this isn't so strange for you."

"Two?"

"Yeah the girl with all the tattoos and, oh… sorry I didn't notice your weren't a human, I apologize."

Tali didn't say anything but she nodded to show her forgiveness.

The strange human held out his hand to Garrus and said, "I'm Isaac"

Garrus shook his and introduced the whole squad.

"Where is your next stop Isaac?" asked Garrus

"I'm heading to the bridge."

Garrus asked, "Do you know the way there, we have been trying to get there for what feels like hours."

Isaac nodded, then used his hand to generate some sort of line on the floor of the ship, then replied, "This way"

Isaac led the team all the way the way to the tram, and Tali became relived that the creatures outside the tramway had left.

When they arrived on the tramway Isaac looked around and gazed at the floor.

Tali looked around to see if anyone else noticed Isaac and was disappointed to find she was the only one.

She walked over to Isaac and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her and responded, "My girlfriend is somewhere on this ship, and she worked on this deck."

Tali responded, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure she made it out alright"

"Thanks, I hope your right."

Tali noticed a bench inside a glassed area; she decided that for her body's sake it would be best to sit down.

She took a seat, and put her head in her hands, she was trying to rap her head around everything that had happened. Tali heard a growling sound and immediately looked up. When she took around everyone was just where she had last seen them. Tali just sat up, realizing that if she kept sitting like that she would fall asleep, and that was the last thing she wanted.

After fifteen minutes the tram found its way to the medical deck.

Everyone had their weapons pointed at the door, but thankfully they didn't have to use them, as the tram was empty.

"How long have you worked on this ship?" asked Garrus who wanted to clear the air.

"I wasn't on board when this happened; I was on a repair ship, the USG Kellion, it crashed landed when we tried to dock."

The whole team exchanged glances, and Isaac caught this so he asked, "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just that we detected your transmission, and we detected the ship's crash." Answered Tali

"You were in the system, why didn't you contact us?"

"We couldn't, we were still at FTL when we picked it up." Replied Garrus

Isaac didn't say anything but Tali could tell by his body language that something bothered him about what Garrus said.

The tram finally arrived at the bridge, and Isaac was the first off. Everyone else followed him knowing that without Isaac they would probably end up going in the wrong direction.

Isaac opened the door off the Tramway, everyone started to follow except Garrus, and Tali knew something was bothering him so she decided to talk to him about it.

"Garrus what is wrong?"

Garrus waited until Isaac had turned the corner and said, "Something is really wrong, first aliens that use corpses to make soldiers. What race do we know of who has done that?"

"The Reapers" muttered Tali

"Exactly, and also what human hasn't seen or heard of Turians. Every human should know of us since of the relay 314 incident."

"Yeah I do find that a bit odd."

"Yeah so until we figure out what is going on I'm going to be watching our new friend here."

Garrus started to walk towards the bridge, Tali was going to stop him and tell him to trust Isaac, but she realized that Garrus had a point.

Tali quickly ran to catch up to the group before Isaac got suspicious. Thankfully Isaac seemed to be preoccupied trying to open the door.

Isaac said, "Looks like the door generator is shot, I need to go make a few adjustments."

Tali asked, "Each door has its own generator?"

"Only this one, the bridge needs to be accessible at all times, so they took the precaution of adding one just in case of wide spread power loss."

It only took Isaac a minute to open the door and Garrus was the first to go through.

As Tali walked towards the now open door she heard Garrus say, "Well isn't this a surprise, it looks like the whole gang is here."

"Garrus, great to see you're still alive." Replied Shepard, and when Tali heard Shepard speak she almost fell over, she wasn't dead.

She walked into the bridge and said, "We also managed to find a survivor when we tried to get up here."

Isaac just happened to walk through the door as soon as she said that.

"Isaac, you made it, thank god!" yelled a very excited human

"Wait do you have the override codes for the executive lockdown?" Asked Kasumi

"Yeah I have them, but they almost weren't worth what we had to go through to get them." Isaac mumbled

"What the hell happened?" asked a curious Hammond

"It's a long story." Replied Garrus

"Well we have some time." Commented Shepard

"Ok, but we might want to find a place to sit and hide." Remarked Garrus

Hammond signaled everyone to follow him, and then he led the whole group to some sort of control room below the bridge.

"Garrus I think you owe us that story now." Commented Shepard

Everyone got comfortable as Garrus went on about the adventures they had starting from where they meet up with Tali and Thane.

After Garrus was done Shepard jokingly remarked, "Bullshit"

Everyone chuckled a bit; it was nice to see that they could still remember how to laugh at this point.

A siren started to go off; ruining the somewhat happy mood they were in.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Jack

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but better late than never right. The last time I updated the story I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 again, thank you sim for bringing this to my attention. If this happens again please let me know as soon as possible. Again I apologize for this, but thank you for reading anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, again feel free to send me a message for any ideas for what you think should happen in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Saviors

Three way fork

_Present Time Shepard's POV_

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack

Suddenly the sirens stopped and a VI announced, "Hull breached rectified."

"Oh Shit" muttered Hammond

"What is it?" asked Miranda

"I can't be sure but I think the ADS canon is down. Isaac, override the executive lockdown."

Isaac ran over to the captain's terminal and uploaded the code, then Hammond went over the read outs.

"My god this is worse than I expected. It appears that along with the ADS canon the engines and gravity centrifuge are offline. Without those the ship is going to fall into the planet's atmosphere and crash into the colony."

"Hammond how many teams are we going to need for this?" asked Shepard

"Two should be enough, the engines and centrifuge are very close to each other."

Shepard was considering how to split the team until a holographic interface appeared in front of Isaac.

"Isaac its Kendra, we were attacked but I lost Hammond, he just disappeared."

"Kendra, I'm fine."

Shepard saw that Kendra seemed shocked that Hammond was alive, but not happy about it either.

"Hammond; I was able to make it to the computer core, I have access to all the ships logs and sensors on the ship. I've detected something massive in food storage, its poisoning air production, if we don't stop it soon we won't have any air to breathe."

Shepard walked up behind Isaac and asked, "Do you have any ideas for dealing with it?"

Kendra's eyebrow arched and Isaac said, "I'll explain later."

"I've located DNA samples on the medical deck, I believe that you could make a poison to kill it but I don't know how to make poisons. "

"Shepard, I believe I can make poison, require time though."

"Ok Mordin, now is there any other problem with this ship?" Shepard asked as she looked at Kendra

"No, those are the only problems so far." She answered

"Shepard, why don't we just fix the comm. array, evac, then blow the Ishimura out of the sky?" asked Garrus

"Where is the comm. array?" Shepard asked

"Let me see, shit! There is some sort of integrity lock down. It will only come back online after all core systems are functioning." Answered Kendra

Shepard just stared at the floor; of course there was something in the way.

"Besides we can't destroy the Ishimura, it's too important." Commented Hammond

"Why the fuck can't we?" asked Jack

"We were ordered to repair this ship because it is the largest planet cracker we have, plus there might be other survivors onboard."

"People we don't have time for this, we can't destroy the Ishimura until we can get to the Normandy, so until then we don't argue about this, understood?" Yelled Shepard

Everyone gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and then Tali asked, "So who is going to do what?"

"What is our biggest concern." Asked Shepard

"The engines and gravity centrifuge, if we don't fix those there is no possible way to survive. Second is the ADS because as soon as we reestablish orbit we will get shredded by asteroids." Replied Hammond

"Ok, let me think here." Commented Shepard

"Isaac, Tali, Legion, you three are going to fix the engines. I know I might regret this but Jack and Miranda will go with you."

Everyone gave Shepard a questioning stare but they didn't voice their opinions on the matter.

Shepard continued by saying, "John, Garrus, Hammond, Thane and Kasumi will bring those ADS cannons online. That leaves Me, Mordin, Jacob, and Zaeed to take care of the poison. Everyone has their assignments, let's make sure we all come out of this alive. When you're done come back to the bridge."

Everyone nodded and went into three groups to discuss how to tackle there problems.

Shepard was about to ask Mordin if there was anything that he needed other than the samples when Isaac came over to her and asked, "How are you going to get around the ship, Hammond and I should be good thanks to our RIGs but I'm assuming that you aren't wearing one."

Garrus walked up to Shepard and said "Wait, Shepard we found this on the way to the bridge, it should work."

Shepard looked over the small data pad; it had a map of every deck. This would help plan the route, but only if they knew what they were looking for.

"Thanks Garrus."

He simply nodded and went to go join his group.

"Alright Mordin, what do you need for the poison?"

"DNA sample sufficient, wait will also need container to safely move."

"Alright, you guys ready to head out?"

Everyone in her group nodded, they headed out but then Shepard noticed a light was turned on in one of the escape pods. Shepard slowly approached, and when she got close enough she noticed that there was nothing in there.

Shepard shrugged and hurried to catch up with her team. When they got to the top Shepard heard a faint growling noise. Shepard pulled out her shotgun, as these things loved to get close. Everyone else did the same.

They searched the whole bridge and found nothing, and by that time the growling had stopped.

"I think it moved on Commander." Noted Jacob

"I think you're right." Responded Shepard

They didn't holster their guns but they did lower them. Shepard looked at the map Garrus had given her. When they got to the Medical deck Shepard noticed that there were several places that one might keep the DNA sample.

"Mordin where do you think that they would keep the sample?" asked Shepard as she handed him the data pad.

Mordin looked it over for about a minute when he said "Here"

Mordin pointed to a room which read as the main Chemical lab.

Shepard nodded and they headed for the tram. On their way there they passed by a store, and Shepard was too curious to ignore. She approached it, and then a selection of items appeared on a holographic screen. Shepard gave it a quick look, and then noticed a few items that stood out. Line gun, Pulse Rifle, and Flamethrower were among the rather strange list.

"I thought that this was a store, not an armory."

Shepard stepped back and started down the hallway when a necromorph walked from around the corner. The whole team stopped, they brought their guns to bear but they didn't fire, as they could feel that something was wrong.

The two groups just stared at each other, then Shepard whispered "Jacob, there is one behind us, hit with your biotics. The rest of us will focus on this one."

She saw Jacob nod so she screamed "Now!"

Shepard dropped to a knee and started firing on the things legs. The creature actually seemed somewhat surprised by this sudden move. Its legs collapsed very quickly. Shepard turned around to see another necromorph behind them in pieces. Jacob had managed to shoot off both arms and its head. It was as dead as dead could be.

Shepard looked back at the first one. It was slowly crawling towards her, but very slowly. Shepard started sprinting towards it, and when she was close enough she kicked it right in the head. The things head flew right off, and the rest of it collapsed.

"Shepard how did you know there was one behind us?" Asked Jacob

"They behave like animals right? An animal doesn't attack dangerous prey from the front."

They started moving again, but they had their weapons raised the whole time. When they made it back to the tram they cleared it, finding a recent and large blood stain on the floor.

Shepard stared at it, feeling a little bit of sorrow for the person who got killed here. She approached the controls when she heard "Hey wait up."

She turned to see Isaac walking towards the tram, who was closely followed by the rest of the team that was going to fix the engines.

"Where is the other team?" asked Shepard

"They don't need to leave this deck." Responded Tali

"Lucky them." Muttered Shepard

Shepard sent it to the Medical deck as that was the closet one.

Everyone took a seat, and Shepard noticed that Miranda and Jack were actually sitting next to each other. It seemed that a mission as bad as this one had a way of bringing everyone together.

They of course were looking the opposite direction from each other, but it was progress.

The tram slowed to a stop and everyone pointed their guns at the door. When it opened there was nothing there. Shepard and her team started to leave when she heard "Shepard"

She looked back to see John standing in the doorway.

"Be careful."

"I will" responded Shepard

He stepped back and let the doors close. When the tram pulled out of the station the team started to move forward. At the end of the hallway exiting the tram station they arrived at what appeared to be some sort of security station.

"Mordin which way?" asked Shepard

Mordin pulled out the pad and started walking towards the door to the left. It was locked however.

"Great, anyway around this door Mordin?"

"No"

Just then the door opened, Shepard didn't know whether it was blind luck, or someone was helping them.

"Fortunate" was all Mordin had to say about it.

However this door opened into a rather dark hallway, which wasn't so fortunate. They activated their flashlights, and turned the corner. They were about to turn the next corner but they heard a vent break behind them. When they turned around there was nothing there. Shepard looked all around them, nothing.

"Goddamn things must be trying to scare us." Commented Zaeed

Shepard was looking at the vent; she could see something staring back with bright orange eyes. She brought up her rifle but the thing fled before she could get a round off.

They pressed on, finding a body slouched against the wall. Shepard noticed that all of his skin seemed to be missing.

When they entered the next room Shepard was surprised to see how big it was. It was mostly empty space, but there was a rather large cylindrical tube moving back and forth rapidly. There was also some debris of what used to be a vent.

"I think this is where the vent collapsed on Garrus." Shepard said, speaking to herself more than to the team

Just then a pained scream rang out, and set everyone one edge. Mordin slowly lead the way towards the lab, and Shepard was rather disappointed that they were moving towards the scream.

They walked over a small incline when Shepard noticed something sticking to the wall. It appeared to be some sort of giant blob, and it seemed that the scream came from it. They slowly went down the incline when Zaeed said "Goddamn, look at the center, that's a person, or used to be."

Shepard looked at the center and saw what seemed to be a human face.

"My god" was all Shepard could say

Before anyone approached to see what could be done to help the poor guy it started to scream and thrash. Then five tentacles erupted from its stomach, along with some sort of pod that landed by their feet. They all stared at the pod, then a tentacle came out of it.

They shot it and the tentacle fell off, but then the pod exploded sending them all flying. Shepard hit the wall, her head banged against it. She slumped over, her vision slowly fading to black.

_Zaeed's POV_

Zaeed hit the rail and flipped over it. When he got up he felt a pain in his back but that was it.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Zaeed

He looked up to see Mordin was on the floor struggling to get up, he was bleeding from his nose but that looked like that was it. Jacob had been the farthest so he only got knocked off his feet. Shepard however was the closet one, she had been thrown against the wall, and she was unconscious.

"Shit, Shepard's out cold."

"How do you guys want to take this?" asked Jacob

"Recommend range, tentacles appear to be complete muscle, very dangerous." Mordin responded

Zaeed picked up his assault rifle and unloaded on the face he had seen earlier. The face was completely destroyed but it didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

Zaeed stared at the tentacles and had a crazy idea. He grabbed a one of his grenades and chucked it at the creature. His plan was to have the grenade go off when it was close to all of the tentacles, if they were destroyed they could get in close and finish the thing off.

But one of the tentacles lashed out at the grenade and extreme speeds. When the tentacle hit the grenade it detonated. When the smoke cleared the tentacle that hit the grenade was gone. The creature thrashed, but didn't scream, thanks to the loss of its head.

The three exchanged glances, then Mordin used his incinerate on the creature. The tentacles started thrashing around d again, but Zaeed noticed a pattern.

"It's trying to put the fires out!"

They opened fire on the tentacles, and one by one they were able to destroy all of them. The body thrashed one more time then stopped.

Everyone ran over to Shepard.

"Look, rapid eye movement, heavy dreaming." Commented Mordin

"Or a nightmare." Responded Jacob

Zaeed got up and started to watch for anymore of those creatures, now was the worst time for an ambush.

Zaeed heard screaming coming from behind him he saw Shepard trying to strangle Mordin.

He quickly kicked Shepard in the face to get her off. She slid a few feet away, and then he helped Mordin to his feet.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked

Mordin was rubbing his neck, he didn't answer and Jacob just shrugged.

They approached Shepard cautiously, her nose was bent to the side a little and there was blood flowing out of it.

"Great you gave Shepard a broken nose." Remarked Jacob

Zaeed crouched down on top of Shepard and grabbed her nose, then yanked it back into its right position.

_Shepard's POV_

Shepard's eyes opened and she screamed, but this time she didn't try to kill anyone.

Mordin applied some Medi-Gel and Jacob helped her up.

"What happened?" she asked

"The pod knocked you out cold, and then we had to go fight that fight ass ourselves. When we finished you woke up and tried to strangle Mordin."

"How did I get a broken nose?"

Jacob responded "Zaeed kicked you in the face."

Shepard just stared at Zaeed for a little bit.

"Let's go" she said

"Shepard, could have concussion, must double check vitals."

"Mordin we don't have time." She responded

Mordin sighed then started to lead the way again. Mordin opened a door to their right and they started heading towards the lab. After five minutes of walking around Mordin finally found the lab, but what was inside really made Shepard nervous.

There were two tanks, in the left one was just a human corpse, but in the right tank was some sort of necromorph. It was a big one, it sort of looked like the regular ones they had encountered but this one seemed to have much more muscle on it.

She looked to Mordin who was running around the lab finding the materials that they needed. Jacob and Zaeed were just standing by, but they both of them were glancing at the beast that was in the tank.

Ten minutes later Mordin found notes about the creature they were trying to kill. It was called the Leviathan, which did not bode well with Shepard.

Mordin also found some sort of mixer, which had a canister already in it. But when Mordin finished examining the lab he yelled "Shepard, DNA sample not here!"

"I thought you said it would?"

"Yes, logical place to store, they examined samples here."

Shepard was going to ask what they should do now when Shepard noticed that something moved beyond one of the windows. When she turned around she was surprised to see a man staring at them through the glass.

He simply stared at Mordin.

She stood in front of the window and asked "Who are you?"

"Doctor Challus Mercer"

"So you work in this wing?"

"Why yes, this is my personal lab."

"Wait so know about that abomination!" she yelled pointing towards the creature in the tank

"It isn't an abomination; these are our children, the children that will replace us."

Shepard's jaw drop, she had dealt with some of the most insane people to exist, their insanity paled compared to this man.

"What! Our children, these things murdered the crew."

"Not murdered, they brought all believers eternal life through death."

"You're insane!"

He seemed to have enough of Shepard because he just walked away.

She turned to ask Mordin where should go next but as she turned she saw the creature thrashing in the tank.

"Watch out!" she screamed

Everyone turned to see the creature break out of the tank, it started advancing, that was until Mordin set it on fire. Everyone focused on the arms. Without them the thing was pretty much harmless.

The limbs flew off pretty easily, then it just collapsed.

"Bastard isn't so tough after all." Commented Zaeed

Shepard was going to agree, but then it started thrashing again. Then the unbelievable happened, it grew a new pair of arms.

As it started to get up Zaeed, Jacob and Mordin opened fire. While this was happening Shepard had started to beat on the window.

It was downed yet again, but it started to regenerate it limbs.

The rest of the team saw what she was doing and rushed to help.

Finally the glass shattered and they all started to go through it, unfortunately they had to do it one at a time. Shepard was the last to go, and it almost cost her. Just as she leaped through the creature swung one of its blades at her.

Shepard stared at the creature's eyes, and it stared back suddenly it jumped into the air. And what came down were fragments of a vent cover.

"Damn, it's in the vent." Shepard said

Shepard got up and helped Mordin to his feet. When he stood up he almost collapsed. She discovered that a rather large fragment of glass was stuck in his back. Shepard was about to pull it out when Mordin did it himself. Shepard was about to put Medi-Gel on it but he refused.

"Fine, just flesh wound."

Shepard was going to argue but he was the Doctor so there really wasn't any point in arguing.

"So now what, we don't know where the sample is." Remarked Jacob

Mordin gave the map one more look when he noticed something.

"Believe I found location of sample."

"Where?" asked Shepard

"Mercer's quarters." Mordin spat

Shepard understood almost immediately, Mercer was obviously obsessed with the Necromorphs. He was probably studying the sample.

"Which way?"

Mordin started walking off and the others were quick to catch up.

They walked for about ten minutes when they found themselves back in the room where Shepard had been knocked out cold.

"What's a good name for this one?" Remarked Shepard as she pointed towards the big blob one the wall.

"Believe Guardian appropriate for this one, it guarded this area to the death." Answered Mordin

"Yeah that's a good name for it." Responded Jacob

Mordin climbed onto a rather small elevator and hit the rise button. Thankfully nothing was waiting at the top, so there were able to slowly ferry the team to the top. But things started to become a little more complicated after that. The cylindrical tube served as the walkway, and it was moving through an electrical current.

"Any ideas?" she asked

"Got one but you aren't going to like it." Answered Zaeed

"What is it?"

"We throw each other to the other side."

"What happens to the last two people?"

"They jump, and Jacob uses his biotics to pull them the rest of the way if they falter."

Shepard was about to say that was crazy but they were out of options.

"Alright Jacob, you're going first."

Jacob's brow arched but he didn't say anything. Zaeed and Shepard picked him up like a battering ram and just when the tube went to their right they threw him to the other side. He landed with a thud, but he was fine.

Next was Mordin, they waited for the tube to go by then they threw him. He was fine for the most part but he landed on the wound he got earlier.

Zaeed took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could, he managed to time it right so he didn't get hit by the beam on the platform.

Shepard was about to take few steps back but then Zaeed screamed "Shepard jump now!"

She didn't hesitate, and while she was in mid air she felt something scrape the back of her armor. It happened to give her the boost she needed to make it the rest of the way. When she landed she turned to see the creature that had been in the tank.

"Thanks Zaeed"

He nodded and walked around the corner and said "Ready to do it again?"

Shepard groaned. This was dangerous to say the least.

Mordin however was staring at something in the actual rails.

"What is it Mordin?"

"Believe I located the power conduit for the platform, disable it and we can jump without fear."

Shepard noticed in the rail was a small pink light that was flashing.

"So just destroy it?"

"Yes have to be quick though, when destroyed will allow creature following us to walk across the platform."

"Get ready people." Shepard brought her pistol to bear and aimed it at the conduit. As soon as it reappeared she shot it, and the platform stopped moving. As soon as that happened they heard the creature roar, and then they all jumped. None of them landed on the other side, they were all hanging from the rail. After they all climbed up they noticed that the creature was not waiting on the other side like it did before. It had completely disappeared.

Mordin started to walk towards the door at the other end of this hallway, the door was locked but there was a purple conduit right next to it.

Shepard shot it and the door immediately unlocked. They took a left and ended up back into the maze of hallways. Mordin opened a door and the team found themselves back in the same room where they had started.

"Mordin?"

"Apologize Shepard, as we fled I noticed this started flashing. Remembered one note saying that machine was going offline erratically, then other times not injecting chemicals needed. Has chemical compound needed to start poison."

Shepard nodded, it was best that they fixed this now.

Mordin was able to reinsert the canister and then I came back up a minute later filled with something.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

They started out yet again, but things were a bit less hectic, they walked all the way back to the security station in ten minutes, and they didn't encounter any sort of Necromorph the entire way.

When they got back Shepard felt something, it was her gut telling her that something was wrong. She stepped out from under the door and then something jumped on top of her.

She couldn't tell what it was but it was light. She was able to hold it away from her face but she felt something smacking her back, the thing was reaching over her and starting to punch its way through her armor.

"Help!"

She felt one of the tentacles stop beating her armor; she also heard the thing scream. She heard a sickening snap. The thing was distracted so she threw it to the floor. When it started to get back up she kicked it straight to the face, and then she heard the thing's neck break. It stopped moving and Shepard took this time to examine it. It was a small necromorph, it had two tentacles growing out of its back but she guessed there was a third but either Zaeed, Jacob, or Mordin ripped it off.

"Mordin, what did the necromorphs use to make this thing?"

"Probably a fetus based on the size."

Shepard just shook her head; the necromorphs used a baby as a weapon, how atrocious.

"Let's keep going."

They all followed Mordin. It wasn't very long until they ended up outside some sort of clinic.

"Wait Shepard, Garrus mentioned a clinic, I think this is it."

"Great"

Before they opened the door they heard a familiar voice. They all turned to see Mercer staring at them from within the clinic.

Shepard walked up to the glass, waiting for him to speak.

"Your determination, it almost makes me believe we had hope as a species."

"We do have hope, all of us here."

Suddenly there was a growl and Mercer replied "It's here, say your prayers."

As he walked away Shepard brought her fist down on the glass, it shattered. She noticed that he hurried out of the room. It made her smile until she started to her growling from the other side of the door.

"Mordin is there any other way?"

"No"

Shepard swore under her breath. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Be ready, there is at least five necromorphs on the other side."

Shepard hit the button on the door; everyone had their weapons trained on the door while it was processing the command. When it opened there was nothing there.

But what was there were corpses, poor lighting, and lots of blood. Shepard took the lead, they entered slowly. There didn't appear to be an ambush waiting but then the door they had come through closed, and as soon as that happened there were screams coming from everywhere.

Shepard turned to her right to see one of the babies trying to get up close. It jumped but Shepard was quicker, she hit with the butt of her rifle then brought her foot down on it as it struggled to get up.

When she looked up the team had scattered. Mordin just dived over a patient chair to dodge the attack of a slasher. Jacob was using his biotics to bring parts of the ceiling down on the slashers chasing him. Zaeed however was trying to draw away the monster that had been stalking them.

Shepard went to help Mordin first, as his incinerate was rather affective as far as she had seen.

He had managed to put a table between him and his attacker. It was walking around and Mordin would walk in the other direction. If this wasn't so serious Shepard would have been laughing at the thing, it didn't understand that it wasn't going to get Mordin this way.

Suddenly it flipped the table over and was right on top of Mordin. Shepard swore under her breath, the slasher was doing it on purpose, waiting until Mordin felt a little safer.

It was about to impale Mordin when it suddenly froze. Shepard fired a few rounds and it completely shattered. Shepard smiled; Mordin's abilities were extremely useful in these situations.

Shepard and Mordin focused on helping Jacob next, as the others were completely ignoring Zaeed.

One of the babies attacked from behind him and let the others get up close. Shepard started to open fire, but it seemed useless as she couldn't get their attention. However Jacob actually positioned himself well, because as soon as he threw the baby off to the side he pulled down some lighting fixtures on top of the Necrmorphs. They were crushed and were no problem to finish off.

It appeared that the creature that been stalking them noticed that its brethren had been completely destroyed as it jumped into the nearest vent.

Everyone took a moment to catch their breath; that had been their deadliest battle yet.

Mordin of course was the first to start moving, and he led them all to a locked door. Shepard noticed a slot next to it, it was an odd shape. Inside of it was a lightning symbol. Shepard glanced around the room and noticed something at the other end of the room. When she walked over to it she discovered the exact same symbol on it.

She tried to lift it up but it was extremely heavy.

"Hey guys help me this!" she yelled to the team who had already started to bicker in her absence.

Zaeed was the first over, he tried to lift it on his own and the face he made when he dropped it was priceless.

"Heavy son-of-a-bitch."

It was a little awkward but the four of them managed to carry it all the way to the slot. When they put it in the door immediately opened. Shepard's face drained of blood when she noticed that Necromorphs were starting to pour out of it.

"Shepard?" asked Mordin

"Shit watch out!" she screamed

"Watch out for what?" asked Jacob

Shepard blinked and the Necromorphs were gone.

"Wait what?"

"What did you see Shepard?" asked Mordin

"Necromorphs pouring out of the door."

Mordin scanned her with the omni tool.

"Strange, no concussion, no internal bleeding. Most likely stress causing hallucinations."

Shepard was going to argue but he was probably right.

Mordin took the lead again and when he rounded the corner he brought his hand up.

"What's up?" asked Shepard, rather concerned.

"Guardian"

Shepard looked into the distance and noticed the Guardian out in the distance.

"At least we know what we're dealing with here." She thought out loud

They slowly approached it, then Shepard noticed something on the floor. It was a red canister, and had what appeared to be explosive warnings on it, but the print was really small.

"Somebody throw this at it." She whispered

Zaeed grabbed it, he approached very slowly so he could hit before it knew he was there. However he stepped too close and all the tentacles emerged, He threw it immediately and the canister exploded. She heard the creature screaming and suddenly stopped. When the smoke cleared it was slouched over the same way the dead one was. Plus it had five tentacles at its "Feet".

Shepard was the first to walk by it and she opened the door. She was a little nervous walking by it, after all it could be playing dead, but it appeared her fears were unfounded. They passed through to see another locked door.

"Damn it, why is every other door locked." She mumbled

"Doesn't matter, door we need is right here." Answered Mordin pointing to another door.

Mordin hit the command to open the door, Shepard was wondering what they would find. Hopefully Mercer was in there.

When the door opened Shepard was absolutely horrified of what was in there. Dozens of human heads were sitting on the shelves.

As she walked in she heard Zaeed mumble "What kind of sick shit does this?"

She noticed that even Mordin seemed disturbed, who be wouldn't though.

Mordin snapped out of his gaze and started to sort through the notes that were in here.

Shepard first checked the room for any vents once the shock wore off. Thankfully she didn't see any so she just watched the door. Mordin was looking through the notes when suddenly he put the canister in a machine like the one at the lab. He typed in 9797, and then the canister went inside the machine. When it came out it looked a little different.

"We done Mordin?" she asked

"No, need final mixing. Mixer back at lab."

"Alright let's get to it then."

Suddenly Mercer's voice rang out on the intercom.

"This has gone far enough. Accept your part in the God's plan. Embrace your own extinction."

Then immediately a VI said "Warning. Life Support …

When Shepard heard life support she immediately put on her helmet. Everyone put on their helmets just as the oxygen was vented.

"Wow that bastard really wants us dead." Said Zaeed through the comm.

Shepard nodded, then said "Well it looks like we need to get to the lab and fast."

"Shepard should look for override to conserve oxygen." Responded Mordin

"Well where would the override be?"

"Security station best guess, if nothing there then don't bother trying to find it." He answered

"We have to go back there anyway right Commander?" asked Jacob

"Yeah I think so."

They headed out at a brisk pace. They didn't find any necromorphs until they rounded the corner back into the main part of the clinic.

They were very tiny creatures, but there were a lot of them. They reminded her of the little Rachni workers on Noveria but Shepard had a feeling that these did a lot more damage. Shepard opened fire and soon everyone did so as well. It didn't take very long as they could only take one bullet before they exploded.

When they were finished Shepard looked at her rifles reading, it was out again. Shepard switched out the clip and was worried when she discovered that this was the last clip.

"How are you guys doing on ammo?"

"I've got five clips left" answered Jacob

"Have three" responded Mordin

"I got seven" commented Zaeed

"I think we may need to raid an armory soon." Responded Shepard

When she opened the door to the clinic Shepard was shocked and very concerned when she saw several fat necromorphs walking around.

Shepard pulled out her pistol and whispered "Mordin, do you think the belly is a weak or a strong spot?"

"Unknown, but appendages recommended."

"Alright, avoid the stomach people."

Shepard crouched down and took aim at the closet one. Everyone else did the same.

Then another one walked right in front of them. It didn't make any sounds, but that was because they were in a vacuum. They opened fire right after it alerted the others; it hit the floor dead in five seconds.

But that's when Shepard noticed that behind all of the new ones was the creature from the lab again.

They brought most of the new ones down without any problems but on the last one someone hit the stomach, then all hell broke loss. It was about three feet away from them when the little creatures from right outside the clinic burst from the necromorphs stomach. They dispatched them easily but it gave time for the last one to move in.

Shepard was starting to back up when she slipped on some sort of liquid. She fell back and she thought she was dead for sure when suddenly the creatures head exploded, followed by its arms. Somebody picked her up before the thing could regenerate. They ran past it and made it back to the security station.

Shepard started to look around when she noticed an active display that she hadn't seen before. When she approached she noticed that it was the override they were looking for. Shepard triggered it and was relieved when it actually worked.

As soon as the hologram turned red again she took her helmet off, and was pleased that she wasn't suffocating.

Everyone else took their helmets of when Shepard gave them the okay.

They started their hike back to the lab when they heard the creature roar once again.

Zaeed yelled "Shut the hell up already!"

"Why is this thing hunting us so much, any other would have probably given up." Mumbled Shepard

"Creature displays higher aggression than common Necromorphs. The more we escape it the more it desires to hunt us."

"Yeah, this hunter is really out to get us. I hope there isn't any more like him." Remarked Jacob

It took another ten minutes to find their way back to the lab, but they didn't get attacked the rest of the way.

When they got back to the lab Mordin hurried over to the machine, he injected the poison and in a few moments it came back out.

"Poison ready for dispersion." Commented Mordin

"I'm truly beginning to admire your spirit, misplace as it may be. I think … I think you should see the whole plan. We should not spurn the Hive Mind's offerings. You deserve to witness that at least."

Shepard swore under her breath, this mad man was becoming more of a nuisance every time he started talking.

Shepard realized that their route to the tram station was blocked thanks to the door being locked.

"Mordin, anyway to get back to the main tram?"

"Possibly, but found a secondary tram, much closer."

"Alright take us to it."

They slowly proceeded on until they found themselves outside of Cryogenics.

Shepard hit the center button, when the door opened Shepard was a little surprised to see tubes next to the walls, and inside them were frozen necromorphs.

"Perhaps now you will understand. The work I have done must continue. Will continue. I Doctor Challus Mercer shall serve as the catalyst for the salvation of our species. These specimens will return to Earth with me. I will spread their divine glory across the entire planet. I will leave you with my creation. Embrace the inevitable." Said a rather insane Doctor Mercer

As Shepard listened to him it was apparent how insane he really was. He wanted to bring these things to Earth. He wanted to destroy Humanity.

But as Mercer left three babies and the Hunter emerged from the vents. Everyone started to open fire. The babies went down quite easily but the Hunter was invincible.

"Shepard, believe this machine cryogenic freezer."

Shepard eyes lit up; there may be a way to get rid of this thing for good.

"Mordin get to the control, tell me when you're ready."

Mordin slipped by the Hunter with relative ease as Shepard seemed to be the only thing on its mind.

"Shepard Ready!"

"Do it!" screamed Shepard as she jumped out of the freezer.

Shepard looked back to see that the doors locked and the hunter was trapped inside. It was howling and banging on the glass when the freezer actually activated. A gas filled the chamber, and when it cleared the Hunter was in pod and being lowered automatically.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief; this thing had been chasing them for the majority of the time they were down here.

"Nice job Mordin." Said Shepard

Mordin nodded and led them all to the tram.

When they got on Shepard set it to the Bridge.

Shepard took a seat and enjoyed this break as much as she could.

**Hey everyone, sorry I took awhile to update but here it is. I've decided that it would probably be better if I focus on one group per chapter. I apologize for any mistakes regarding the layout of the ship. I'm using my memory as best as I can but I hope that won't bother you so much. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I didn't catch. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as possible, and please review.**


End file.
